Fullmetal Devil
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: After colonel Mustang sends Edward and Alphonse Elric into Japan to find the Philosopher's Stone, they are about to dive head first into the world of evil Fallen Angels, sexy Devils and perverted dragon gear wielders.


**A/N: What's up people?! This is your favorite hunter bringing you another interesting story, this time a Highschool DxD and Fullmetal Alchemist cross fic. I simply thought I'd write this down since there wasn't one out here. BTW I will also be writing another Higschool DxD cross later on, but I won't tell ya with what hehehe.**

**Koneko: *slams me in the head* Just get on with the story you big idiot.**

**Me: Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist, just let me finish this intro. Sheesh. Anyway, this story will go on the line of the anime and will be placed in a random time in FMA. Also, for those of you who are reading my Rosario+ Vampire/Darksiders fic don't worry none, I will continue it. So without further adu, and without Koneko hitting me so hard, let's get this show on the road. (Own nothing, review, peace) **

**FULLMETAL DEVIL**

**Meeting the devil**

Central City, sometimes also known as the capital of state alchemists, the very place where we find our two scientific heroes, and where our story begins.

At the moment Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people and blonde protagonist, and his _younger_ brother Alphonse Elric, disembodied soul bound to a large suit of armor, skillful fighter and alchemist, were both walking down the many halls towards colonel Roy Mustang's office. Although Al was wondering why did Mustang summon them both on such short notice, Ed was rather annoyed by this. Seeing his elder brother's frustration, Al decided to ask him what's wrong:

"Brother, what's wrong? You look upset."

"Well why shouldn't I be?"-Ed answered, annoyance clear in his voice-"Every time colonel Sparky calls us in he'll just give us some stupid mission that'll just distract us from _our_ quest to find the Philosopher's Stone."

"Well…maybe this time will be different. Maybe he'll give us a mission that has a lead to the stone."-Al said, trying to be as optimistic as possible

"Well I highly doubt that Al."-Ed said, and just then they were right in front of Mustang's office doors. With an annoyed sigh Ed spoke again-"Let's get this over with."

Once they entered the office they both noticed Mustang just sitting there, behind his desk, as if he was actually waiting to give them this mission. Once they were close enough, Mustang was the first to break the silence:

"Welcome back Fullmetal. And thanks for coming in on such short notice"

"Yeah, well this mission you're giving us had better be good."-Ed spoke first, before his brother could.

"Brother…"-Al told him in a hushed tone

"Hmpf. Don't worry Ed, what I've got for the both of you will deffinatly peek your interest."-the flame alchemist told the younger alchemist, with an unsettling smirk. After that he handed them a file, obviously info about the mission then spoke once more-"Both of you will be going to Japan. There you will go undercover and uncover the object of your mission. Any questions?"

"Yeah, like, why Japan? And what exactly is the object of our mission?"-Ed asked, not understanding much from the colonel vague breafing.

"Well, to put it simply: we believe there's a lead to the Philosopher's Stone."-and after saying, that the two alchemists just looked completely surprised.

"Hold on. Are you saying there might be a Philosopher's Stone in Japan?"-Al asked, anticipation clear in his voice

"We don't know for sure."-the colonel answered and immediately the Elric brother's expretions changed from surprised to frustrated-"All we know is that there are some strange things happening in a certain town there. That is why we want you two to go out there and check it out."

Ed didn't quiet like the sound of this, but he knew that anything that had the Philosopher's Stone as an object of discussion could deffinatly be a lead for them. And he knew that if there was indeed some form of trouble there, particularly Homonculi, then he and Alphonse would handle it. I mean there's nothing in Japan that they can't handle. Right?

"Alright, we except. When do we leave?"-Ed asked with a serious face and determination

"Your train leaves tonight, so get ready. Also, we have already provided an apartment for you both and some clothes for you Fullmetal, just so you'd blend in much better. And take this, *hands them a piece of paper* this has the address of the place you'll be investigating. Good luck to you both. Dismissed."-and with a final stiff nod from both of them, the Elrics made their way out of the office. Once they closed the door, the colonel could help but chuckle a bit and say his thoughts outloud-"I can't help but feel sorry for not telling them they'll be going to a high school. Oh well."

XXX

The trip to Japan took much longer then originally thought. Before they left though, Ed informed Winry of the situation and she wasn't happy at all for them going so far away. Infact, Ed could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted to wrench him through the phone. Anyway, back on track, it took them at least two whole months to get to Japan and when they arrived Ed just shot his hands up into the heavens and yelled at top of his lungs to God "FINALLY!".

It was morning by the time they arrived and the first thing they set out to do was to find the place the colonel said they have to investigate. The town they arrived in (**A/N Sorry guys I don't know the name of the town)** was unlike anything they've ever seen. Everything around them just seemed a lot more advanced then what they were used to. It's as if they were in a completely different world.

After a while of walking the two noticed that they were lost so they decided to ask someone for directions. Then Al noticed a little girl walking past them. She had short white hair, yellow eyes, a neutral facial expression and some sort of school uniform. She was also eating some ice cream. Al decided to ask her, and he hoped she'd understand:

"Uhm…excuse me?"-when he got close to her, she turned around and looked at him in the eye, only now her neutral expression was replaced by one of curiosity-"Uh… could you help me and my brother out? We're new in town and we're sorta lost."-by then Ed was already next his younger brother and was now studying the little girl. He noticed that she was a few inches shorter then him, and had to use all of his willpower to hold back a cocky grin. He was snapped out of his thoughts of tallness when Al took the piece of paper with the address from him and showed it to the girl-"Could you tell us where this place is?"

Without a word the little girl took the piece of paper and looked at it for a second before looking back up to Al then pointing to a direction and saying-"Just go down that road, turn left at the curve and just keep going straight until you see a sign with the address on it."-her voice was emotionless and neutral and it kinda made Al a bit shaky.

"Ok, thank you."-never the less, the younger Elric thanked her, took the piece of paper along with his brother and took of to the direction indicated.

The girl simply stood there, eating her ice cream and staring curiously at the Elric brothers as they moved further away. One thing she did know, she'll have to report this to the club president.

XXX

The Elric brothers walked for a while, following the little girl's instructions, and they eventually saw a sign on a brick wall with the address they were looking for. Right next to it they saw a large, metal fence gate and teens wearing school uniforms were walking in and out the gate. Ed began to have a vague suspicion about this place and it was confirmed when he and all walked to the front of the gate and on the other side was a really large building; next to the gate was another sign that said 'Kuoh Academy'. Al was silent, not knowing what to say about this, then he looked at the older Elric, who was starring at the sign for a moment before turning slowly back to the building, an eye twitching. Then suddenly he shouted with all his might:

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO INVESTIGATE A HIGH SCHOOL?!"-the passerby and nearby students were now staring at, not only Al, who had been getting strange looks and stares all day, but at Ed too after he shouted bloody murder. Al only laughed sheepishly then grabbed Ed by the collar of his coat and ran off. This episode didn't go unnoticed by a certain red-head who was, _coincidentaly_, passing by.

XXX

Al reached an alley that was far from the school and place Ed on the ground. Ed had recovered from his little episode and was now glaring daggers at the younger alchemist.

"Why the hell did you brought us here Al?!"

"Because you were both freaking out and drawing to much attention, as if _I_ wasn't enough."-Alphonse said sternly and then Edward got up to his feet and said angrily:

"I can't believe Mustang sent us all the way out to Japan just so we could go to a stupid high school. A HIGH SCHOOL! When I get back to Amestris I'll deconstruct him and reconstruct him as a cat!"-as Ed kept going on and on about how he'll make Mustang suffer and how lame this mission is, Al just stood there and sighed as he sweat dropped. After about two minutes of rambling Ed finally stopped and signed in annoyance and said, calmly this time-"Why the hell would the colonel give us this crap of a mission anyway? I mean, if there really is a Philosopher's Stone out here, why would it be in a high school?"

"I don't know brother."-Alphonse spoke-"But the colonel did say they weren't sure if there really was a stone here. Maybe there's someone in the school who might know something."

"I doubt that Al. Well at any rate, let's go to where we'll be staying, we've got school tomorrow."-Ed said, though the last part sounded more annoyed then normal. Before he could walk out of the alley he felt Al grab him by the arm

"Brother, wait! I can't go to school too. I mean, I'm a walking hunk of empty armor and I'm pretty sure they don't allow armors in school. You're gonna have to go by yourself this time."-Ed could tell that Al was said about this but also knew that he was right.

After agreeing they both set out to find there new and temporary home, which was surprisingly not far from Kuoh Academy. They were staying in an apartment located on the fourth floor, it had a single TV, a sofa, a work desk, a bedroom with two beds, a kitchen and a bathroom. Once in Ed immediately just took of his coat, gloves and boots and slumped into the bed, not even bothering to check out his school uniform that was on the sofa.

Al sighed once again at how immaturely his brother's acting. He was about to go to bed and try to sleep, but suddenly felt some kind of chill crawling through his being. It was as if he sensed a dark and very evil presence somewhere out there. He went to the nearby window and looked outside; he didn't see anyone or anything. Placing this thought into the back of his mind he walked into the bedroom, lied down onto the bed and began to sleep.

However, none of them were awere that a certain pervert just had a close encounter with Death and that his life is about to change.

XXX

The next morning, at sunrise, Al woke Ed up when he finally came to he began to eat his breakfast, Al made a few minutes ago. After that he went to change into his Kuoh Academy uniform. The clothes didn't look all that bad, but Ed would have preferred if the shirt at least were red. His automail arm was still in view, so he decided to keep the gloves. Hopefully no one will notice his mechanical limb.

Ed then grabbed his bag and was about to leave, but he stopped at the door and looked back at his brother and saying:

"Al, I want you to promise me this: while I'm gone don't go outside and don't do anything stupid, ok?"-Al reluctantly nodded but Ed wasn't done as he smirked before saying-"And if colonel sarcasm calls, tell him he's dead when I get back."-and with that Ed walked out of the door and after the door closed Al couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

XXX

Ed was now standing in the front of the class, sweating bullets. A moment ago the teacher called him in and the moment he stepped inside the entire class was just staring at him, and occasionally murmuring something he couldn't decifer. After a moment the teacher told him to introduce himself and Ed just sighed, then pointed his thumb at himself and gave out his trademark grin:

"I'm Edward Elric. I come from Amestris, which is located in Germany, I have a little brother and we're both fascinated by alchemy. I came to this school to expand my knollige and get to know other people."-his moment of glory however was ruined by a pink haired girl in the front row who said:

"But, aren't you a little short to be going to high school yet?"-and with that Ed's patience was gone in a sec and just as quickly he was right in her face and began yelling

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH A GIANT MICROSCOPE!?"-the girl had to recoil but ended up falling backwards and onto the floor, still scared by Ed's sudden outburst. The rest of the class was now eyeing him with a mix of shock and fear. Shock that he can change his mood so quickly and fear 'cause they didn't want to know what he'd do to them if they called him short again.

Then the teacher spoke, after getting over the shock himself-"Alright Ms. Elric you've made your point clear: you are very sensitive about your height. Now please take a seat and let's get started with today's lesson."

Ed just walked to the far back of the class where an empty seat was located and sat down. He'll definatly make Mustang pay for this.

XXX

After class was over Ed was just wandering around, getting to know his bearings around the school. As he was walking several students either turned and left or would whisper amongst themselves about not calling him short. As he was passing by the kendo clubs changing room he noticed three boy students piled around a point in the wooden wall. Ed learned that they're the so called 'perverted trio' who were always looking more at a girl's chest and panties whenever they got the chance. Now he assumed that they were looking through a peep whole and would also know that they would get they're asses handed to themselves sooner or later by the kendo club.

After about ten minutes Ed reached an old school building. He learned that this was what the group known as the Occult Research Club used. He of course wasn't impressed and when he looked up at an open window he saw a girl student with very long, crimson red hair and deep blue eyes. For the moment Ed just froze in place, his golden eyes staring into her blue eyes. The girl's expression was rather neutral, but he could sense even the tiniest hint of curiosity. Then the red-head just turned around and went into the room. Ed blinked a few times and shook his head, as if he just woke up from a trance. There was something off about that chick and he could sense it. Something…demonic.

After school ended Ed found Al standing (or rather hiding) behind the school gates brick wall, waiting for him. Once there they greeted each other and Al was the first to speak:

"So how was your first school day brother?"

"It was fine, I guess. Right when I introduced myself I've let everyone know not to call me short anymore (there was a glint in his eyes when he said that). Then I went exploring the school, saw the local perverted trio and…"-he was gonna say that he saw that red-head chick but decided not to, as he still had an unusual feeling about her. Then he urged Al to go on.

After a while night time fell and the Elric brothers were now in their apartment. Al was watching TV while Ed was just lying on his bed (though he had home homework to do). He just couldn't stop thinking about that red-head he saw. Not that he liked her, but it was because she gave of an unusual vibe when he was there.

Deciding that this was getting rather ridiculous, Ed grabbed his coat and went to go for a walk. L even decided to join him.

After a while the alchemist brothers were now walking down a path in the park. They walked in silence for the most part, but then Ed decided to break it:

"Hey Al?"-his brother looked at him-"Back at school, I was gonna tell ya that I saw a strange girl. She was a red head, but that's not important, what I'm trying to say is that she gives of a weird vibe whenever I'm around her."

"What do you mean by that brother?"-Al asked

"I'm not sure. But I think that-"-whatever Ed wanted to say died down as they both heard a scream.

They both ran into the direction of its source fearing that the homunculi might be here and are killing someone. When they got to their destination, instead of seeing three mutated humans brutally killing an innocent civilian, they say a brown haired boy in a school uniform on his knees, with some kind of giant sword, or throwing knife plunged into his back and sticking out of his stomach. The weird part was that the weapon seemed to be made out of blue…light?

Ed recognized the boy as one the perverted trio guys, but didn't know why would anyone try to murder him. He knew that being a pervert he was annoying, but still this was far too much. His thoughts were interrupted by Al as he pointed to their right and he saw a man in a trench coat and a hat slowly walking towards the fatally injured boy, but there was something _visibly_ off about him: he had a pair of giant black bird wings coming out of his back. Ed didn't know what to make of this guy, and the only explination he could come up with was that he was some kind of homunculus. Fortunatly he and Al were behind some bushes, so he didn't see them and they could hear what he was about to say:

"Light is poisonous to your kind. But to still be alive after a blow like that is quiet remarkable. But that still doesn't stop the pain in your body. Don't worry though, I'll put you out of your misery right now!"-as he said that, the weapon from the boy disappeared and a new one appeared in the man's hand.

The boy looked back in fear as the man was about to stab him again, only this time really killing him. As he closed his eyes and waited for the worst to come it never did. All that came was a loud explosion from behind him, as if the weapon hit something else. He looked back and saw a small wall coming out of the ground and smoke coming from it, most likely from the impact of the weapon.

The man was surprised himself. One minute he had the boy in his sights then in the next second a wall sprung up from the ground and the weapon hit it instead of his intended target. He clenched his fists and teeth in anger and furiously said:

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Not sorcery old man! Alchemy!"-Ed shouted as he lowered the wall and came out of hiding along with Alphonse. The man just growled again before saying this to Ed:

"I don't know who you are or what you're doing here boy. But this is none of your concern. Leave now, and I promise I won't kill you and your golem friend."-Al was a bit confused at first about the last part, but then realized he was talking about him. Then Ed took a step forward and said:

"Okay, first off the 'golem' is my brother. And second I'm not leaving. Because you tried to kill this boy, and murder is just something I can't forgive."-when he finished Ed clapped his hands together and touched his right arm with his left. Sparks of blue lightning came from his hand and in the next second a giant metalick spike formed out of his automail arm and he and Al both took a fighting stance. The man after seeing the display got deep into thought, but was muttering some of his thoughts outloud:

"A mechanical arm…blue lightning coming from his hand…accompanied by a metal golem…golden eyes…alchemy."-after muttering the last word out, realization hit him like a falling anvil and he then looked back at Ed and said-"Ah, I see. You must be the one known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."-Ed was quiet surprised by this revelation, but then again he was rather famous all over Amestris so this probably wasn't that surprising.

"So I take it you know who I am, huh?"-was all he said

"*evil chuckle*Of course I do. Some of our agents have established permanent bases all over Europe. We know all about you and your kind. You keep medling with alchemy as if it were some toy, and all in the name of sience. You don't even have a clue about what alchemy really is."-the man's words hit both Ed and Al head on, but Ed didn't want him to see how surprised he was.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! What can a homunculus like you know about alchemy?!"-after saying that last part the man began to laugh maniaclly and said:

"Homonculus?! Don't you _dare_ confuse me with those abominations. I am a Fallen Angel and I posses far more power then you or those freaks could ever have!"-and with that another light sword formed in his left hand and Ed said:

"A Fallen Angel? No, that can't be right! Those are just biblical things!"-after hearing this the Fallen Angel simply laughed evilly again and then said:

"Well you're only half right kid! We Fallen Angels are very real and like I said earlier we are far more powerful. But I wouldn't expect anyone as young as you to understand all of this. In fact I'm starting to even doubt you even _are _the Fullmetal Alchemist. You are far too short to even have that kind of title."-Al was shocked after hearing all of this, and he noticed his brother was shacking like crazy, his hair shadowing his eyes and a giant tick mark on his head.

"Did…did you just…"-although Ed was stuttering the Fallen Angel was rather surprised by this, but wasn't quick enough to avoid what was coming next-"Don't you…ever…call me…SHORT!"-and with that Ed lunged head on at the angel at speeds even Al couldn't believe he could reach.

The Fallen Angel didn't dodge the attack, only blocked it with his light sword, stopping Ed from squiring his face. Ed, in his fit of anger, latched off the weapon and began swinging his spiked automail arm around trying to catch his opponent while shouting:

"NOBODY CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NOT EVEN SOME FALLEN ANGEL!"-when he swung his arm to the side Ed was wide open for an attack. The fallen one, seeing his opportunity, pulled his weapon back, ready to stab the young alchemist.

Just then a fist made out of concrete shot right at the Fallen Angel and he quickly spread his wings and jumped into the sky. When he looked at where the fist came from he saw Alphonse having his hands on the ground, at the base of the concrete arm. Turns out, while Ed was fighting, Al drew a transmutation circle on the ground and waited for the right moment to strike.

The Fallen Angel didn't like being distracted like this and decided to eliminate the golem alchemist first. When Al stood up, he only had a second to look up as the fallen one's light sword pierced through his armor, right where his stomach should be. The blow itself was enough to cause him to fall on his back and the impact caused his head to fall off. The Fallen Angel had a smirk on his face, while Ed had a look of shock on his when he saw his brother in the state in which he is. Then he looked up only to see the fallen one pointing his weapon at his throught while saying:

"Don't think I don't know the secret behind that armor. The fact is, your brother's soul is bound to that armor by a blood seal you made and that the only way to kill is to destroy the seal. And from the looks of things, I'd say I hit my target well, and now your next."-when he finished he saw Ed now had a mischevious grin on his face and before he could ask why, he heard the clanging of metal and a voice saying:

"Actually sir, you didn't hit your target right."-Al said as he stood up and placed his back into its place, the sword already gone.

The Fallen Angel just looked at him in disbelief, and Ed took this as an opportunity. He pushed the blade away and swung his arm in a diagonal line, cutting into the fallen one. The Fallen Angel jumped back and saw that hi now had a large gash going from his mid section all the way up to his left shoulder. He looked in anger at the elder Elric and was ready to strike aga-

"Enough!"-everyone froze when they heard the new voice. The Fallen Angel looked forward, while the boys just looked behind them and Ed, in particular was really surprised by what he saw.

Standing right next to the brown haired boy's motionless body was the red head girl Ed saw earlier today and right under her feat was the strangest transmutation circle he and Al had ever seen. It was glowing crimson red and strangely rotating on the ground and after a moment it disappeared. The fallen one was about to strike at the new comer, but the girl drew her right hand forward and shot black and red flames at the foe, knocking him back several feet. Ed and Al were both stunned by this and Ed couldn't help but voice his thoughts:

"How the hell did she do that without a transmutation circle?!"

Then the Fallen Angel looked at the girl and when he did he began to recognize her-"Red hair…You must be of the house of Gremory."

"Yes, that's right."-the girl said, only now, instead of her earlier neutral look, she now had an unusual smile on her face as she continued-"I am Rias Gremory, heir to the house of Gremory and you will not harm my servant or these boy any longer."-though she smiled her voice sounded stern and the boys felt a chill up their spines when they heard her.

The Fallen Angel only chuckled as he stood up from his crouching posisson and said-"So this town is under _your_ watch, huh? And now, you're also protecting these two runts? Well for now I apologies, but next time, don't let any of your servants out after dark. There are others who are not as merciful as me."-the black sky began to form some kind of portal, and the Elrics only now noticed what the sky looked like-"My name is Dohnaseek, and I hope we don't ever meet again."-having said his peace Dohnaseek flew right into the portal and sky returned to its normal color.

The boys were really amazed by what they had just witnessed, but their focus was interrupted as the girl named Rias spoke in an amused tone:

"Careful or you might start drooling."-shaking themselves out of their stupor the two turned to the red head, her smile never going away.

"Did…did he just…and d-did you…how did…?"-Ed was so bewildered by all of this that he couldn't even speak clearly. Luckily Alphonse took control of the situation:

"Uh…What my brother is trying to say is:*deep breath* WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!"-his outburst made Ed flinch but Rias just calmly, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, but all explinations will have to wait until tomorrow."-she said as she knelt down to the unconscious boy

"Hey wait a minute! What the hell do you mean by that!"-Ed asked, not liking that he was denied of answers

"I just mean it. Listen, tomorrow I'll send someone to fetch you both and bring you to the Occult Research Club's building. There I will tell all of you everything you need to know and you will do the same for me and the other members."-she said as she picked up the boy-"But right now I have to heal this boy, before he really does die."

As she finished the same weird transmutation circle appeared right bellow her and began to glow bright red. This probably meant that she was about to disappear, but before that could happen Al spoke up one last time:

"Wait! Can you at least tell us what you are?"-Ed thought at first that the question was useless because she could be a homunculus, but he was proven wrong right on the spot:

"Oh certainly. I'm a devil."-and with that Rias and the boy disappeared to God knows where.

As for the Elric brothers, well…they just stood there even more dumfounded then before. Fallen Angels? Devils? Magic portals? Magic circles? One thing they did know for sure: this was going to be one hell of an adventure. And from the looks of things I'd say literally a hell.

**A/N: So was the first part of this amazing story guys? Make sure you leave your thoughts and opinions in the reviews bellow. **

**Anyway, I have to go now, tomorrow I've got an exam simulation for Romanian and I gotta be well rested.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time. Peace!**


End file.
